Celestia Emrys
Celestia Emrys is the next Fairy God Mother! She's super excited to be the next Fairy God Mother, and super excited to travel the whole world while doing her work! Fairy God Mothers help any princesses in need after all! Although, she's quite sad that once she steps into the role of being the Fairy God Mother, she won't have time to visit Wonderland anymore. Do you suppose there are any princesses in need in Wonderland? Character Personality Celestia is a tiny girl with big dreams for the world. She dreams of surpassing her Mother, who has the biggest success rate as the Fairy Godmother in the long line of Emrys. She dreams of travelling the world, finding out what it can offer her. She definitely did inherit her mother's wanderlust! She dreams of helping Princesses in need, she dreams of making them smile and making them happy again by helping them get their Happy Ever After. Of course, now and then she gets sad because it's impossible for her to have a Happy Ever After like the girls she's going to help but, she just knows that she'll forget all these doubts once she starts her job. (That and because of her teeny tiny crush on someone and she's definitely sure it won't go anywhere, she can't grant her own desires after all!) Like her mother and her distant relatives, she's also very capable of magic. Unlike her distant relative though, her love life is very much straight and boring. No romances that might tempt the Fates itself, oh no! (Well technically it doesn't tempt Fate?) Celestia is also somewhat a bit of a Magic Nerd, and enjoys classes that breaks down Magic to it's basic core which is just Applied Science. She has notes and notes of her research and findings but it's quite hard to find them as she thinks of them as embarrassing even if it's interesting. Appearance Celestia has a big witch hat around her white hair. Now, her white hair doesn't mean she's old, it just means that her mother also had white hair which she inherited. She also wears a blue capelet and a light blue dress with a big blue bow underneath it. She also likes wearing pale blue gloves to hide the callouses from her previous botched attempts at magic (she's still learning!) and pale blue stockings. She's also a bit chubby since she usually relies on her blue pale wings to carry her everywhere. She also has this innate sparkle inside of her because of the manifestation of her magic. Celestia often gets annoyed with the manifestation of her magic as she feels it's too vain and would rather like the manifestation of her magic to be like Ambrosia, whose manifestation is her being warmer than the rest of us. Fairy tale – Any Story With a Fairy God Mother How the Story Goes Well since her story isn't only one story, but lots of stories, The Fairy Godmother is a fairy with magical powers who most often than not, help Princesses' in need. How does Celestia come into it? Celestia will be the next Fairy Godmother. She's a bit excited and nervous to take on such a big role in most stories because she generally is the deus ex machina of fairy tales. Relationships Family She and the her Mother is very close. Although her Mother can be quite eccentric and a bit busy to talk to Celestia everyday, she still loves her very much. Her Mother secretly watches over her via the birds of Ever After High and she''s quite worried for the social life of her daughter (and the frequent trips to Wonderland she takes doesn't go unnoticed to her Mother). She's on speaking terms with Merlin, who tries to do his best to teach him how to brew potions under the insistence of Celestia's mother but recently, they just came to accept Celestia won't ever probably need to know how to brew potions and if she does, she can ask for the assistance of Merlin. Celestia is a bit close with Merlin's daughter and dearly wants to fulfill the desire of Ambrosia Emrys, but her wand does not recognize the future Merlin as a truly good person which greatly troubles Celestia. Friends Don't suppose Ambrosia and Ambrosia's friend counts as friends? Pet She doesn't technically have pets? She has birds on whom she can ask for assistance with and usually acts as the bodyguards and the surveillance cameras of Celestia (and in doing so, she's one of the people who knows what gossip is true or not.) Romance Often times, Celestia sneaks into Wonderland when she's free to take a really quick peek of the Red Knight there. She thinks no one knows but her Mother knows and started subtly helping Celestia to end up with the Red Knight. However, Celestia knows her Mother's attempts and while she's happy that her Mother is helping her, she knows that it's in vain as this future God Mother has come to accept nothing will ever happen out of her love. She definitely is single but isn't sure if she's ready to mingle, though it's not as if she would deny if someone did start showing her affection. Enemies Anyone who gets in the way of any Princess' happy ever after should be wary of Celestia. Stories * 'Parricide '- Celestia & Ambrosia. the story where celestia confronts ambrosia about the state of her heart. Trivia *She's a bit sensitive about her weight, often fearing the day her wings won't be able to hold her up. *Despite her color scheme, Celestia's favorite color is pastel pink. She just wears blue to match the scheme of her mom. *This is just another way for cha to like Tell Everyone about her Magic Headcanons because she's thought really really long about how magic can work. *LMAO, i put her as "straight" but shes gonna have her Bi Awakening Soon. Watch out for that cats Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Fairies